


In Which Dante Is Jealous

by soggycardboardbox



Series: Devil Protocreed [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Devil May Cry, ProtoCreed - Fandom, Prototype
Genre: Dante being an annoying ass, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggycardboardbox/pseuds/soggycardboardbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante needs to be kept in check when his jealousy starts to get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dante Is Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the long break in-between new uploads. School is kicking my butt and loosing interest in the fandom happens to me from time to time. There are no plans for any regular updates but if I get some good prompts, I'll try to pop them out every so often! Hope you enjoy the latest!

Dante is halfway to being completely hammered when Desmond jams an elbow into his side. His drink slops over the edge of his glass as he swings around to smack his assassin boyfriend on the head. “Hey!” Desmond snarls before grabbing the younger man’s face and shoving it in the same direction that he is pointing. “Stop being an asshole and check this out!” Dante glares balefully at the older man before looking to find whatever has caught Desmond’s attention in the crowded bar. He blinks in surprise. 

Alex had left a few minutes ago to find the bathroom and had apparently been cornered by an attractive blonde man on the way back. The stranger had managed to trap Alex and had leaned in close, a hand placed on the wall just over Alex’s left shoulder. It was amazing that he had even managed that much. There was murder in Alex’s eyes as he watched the man inch closer and whisper something in the virus’s ear. Clearly, Alex was only putting up with the unwanted attention because Desmond had made it explicitly clear that if there were any more unnecessary causalities it would mean a month of sleeping on the couch.

Dante dropped his glass on the counter, annoyance rising in the pit of his stomach. Desmond grabbed his shoulder as he rose to his feet, “What the hell are you doing?” Dante attempted to shrug the assassin off as he muttered darkly, “What the fuck is wrong with that guy? He’s seriously hitting on that creepy-ass, druggie-looking fucker?” Desmond snorted as he tightened his grip on the devil hunter’s jacket, all but shoving him back down on his stool, “Yeah well you sleep with that creepy-ass, druggie-looking fucker on a daily basis so shut up and let me watch this. The poor guy doesn’t know what he’s getting into anyway.”

The blonde still had Alex pinned in the corner and had managed to obtain drinks for them, shoving a beer into the virus’s hand. He seemed to ask a question because Alex gave a sharp nod and a curt reply. Desmond laughed quietly to himself at the awkward way Alex seemed to be making conversation and took a swig from his own beer. Dante grumbled but settled back onto his stool, intertwining his legs with Desmond’s when he spotted a group of women in short skirts eyeing up the assassin. He turned back to his glass, flicking the rim as he attempted to keep an eye on both of his lovers. The assassin idly kicked his feet back and forth as he sipped from his bottle and watched with mild interest as Alex continued to squirm under the attention of the blonde stranger. Dante was just beginning to lose interest when an equally attractive blonde woman approached Alex and his admirer. His stomach dropped as the man hooked an arm around the woman’s waist and proceeded to lightly stroke a thumb down Alex’s cheek.

\---------

A glass tumbler flew through the air and nailed the annoying man, Neal, in the back of the head just as Alex was about to finally and firmly turn down his unwanted advances. The women that Neal had just introduced as his girlfriend gasped and clutched at her boyfriend as he cursed out several foul phrases and held his aching head. Desmond appeared at the woman’s side, dragging a raging and spluttering Dante in a headlock behind him. “Excuse me ma’am, we’re here to collect our boyfriend.” He smiled politely as he gently grasped Alex by the elbow and led him towards the door. They emerged from the smoky bar and it wasn’t until they were two blocks down the street when Desmond finally released their younger lover from his stranglehold. The assassin sidestepped the half-hearted swing that Dante took at him and swung around to the opposite side of Alex, wrapping an arm around the virus and shoving a hand in the man’s back jean pocket. “I think you owe Alex an apology.”

Dante made an indignant noise as he rubbed his sore neck, “I owe him an apology? I wasn’t the one flirting with pretty blonde men propositioning threesomes with their pretty girlfriends.” 

Desmond laughed as he firmly attached himself to Alex’s side. The virus even broke out into a slight smirk. “I think you made him jealous,” Desmond play whispered into Alex’s ear. Dante growled somewhere behind them, “I’m not fucking jealous!” Alex and Desmond’s laughter echoed down the block.


End file.
